


Sunshine Filled Place

by AislingRoisin (JayBird345)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/pseuds/AislingRoisin
Summary: Kakashi's Perfect Day is interrupted by rumours surrounding Sasuke and Shikako. What else is a loving sensei to do but investigate?





	Sunshine Filled Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishebake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishebake/gifts).



> Prompt: I really like Shikako/Sasuke, and I think Kakashi's reaction to them being An Thing would be amusing and interesting. Plus all the rumours going on about the Last Uchiha and the Jonin Commander's daughter.
> 
> DNW: Danzo, explicit imagery, major character death, Boruto events/characters, bashing, A/B/O dynamics.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the song used in this fic 
> 
> A big THANK YOU to CARSONADEN for being a fantastic Beta to this fic. Also FISHEBAKE, I hope you enjoy!

Today couldn’t be more perfect, Kakashi thought idly as he took his morning stroll under a cool morning sky. The village wasn’t burning or attacked by some crazy immortal founders, missions were running smoothly and his precious people all managed to survive the apocalypse safe and sound.

‘Not to mention the new Icha Icha book is out. This perfect day just became even more perfect.’ He giggled happily, ignoring the creeped-out look of a passing Chunin. Honestly, some people just had no taste for fine literature.

 Pulling out his precious, Kakashi eagerly began to read as he walked aimlessly down the street.

‘Oh, Haruhi-chan, you _naughty_ girl! Grabbing that man’s -’

“It’s true! I saw it with my own eyes!”

A shrill voice broke his concentration, as a nearby, middle-aged woman gossiped loudly with another, younger woman at a grocery stand.

Bookmarking his spot, Kakashi was prepared to shunshin away when he heard that woman mention his cute, little genins names.

“Akari-san saw them yesterday, Uchiha-san and Nara-san together at that tea shop by the Naka River.” she gossiped, emphasizing the word ‘together’ with a scandalized face.

Kakashi subtly sighed in annoyance. Civilians just didn’t understand how strong the bonds between teammates could be. They just loved calling any strong bond a romance, regardless of the trouble it could cause.

“Well, I saw the two of them this morning by the training grounds and you would never guess what I saw.”

“What? Don’t keep me in suspense!” The middle-aged woman’s face was red with excitement, as she squirmed to hear a juicy bit of gossip.

Feeling completely put off by the ordeal, Kakashi walked casually by and jumped to a nearby roof. Just as he was landing he heard the younger woman reveal the bit of news. 

“Uchiha-san and Nara-San were cuddling under the shadow of a tree! Uchiha-san was even caressing Nara-san’s hair as they curled up against each other.” 

Pausing at the words, Kakashi wondered if the woman honestly believed that to be scandalous.

‘Well, I guess to a civilian, any form of prolonged body contact would be seen as scandalous.’  

Jumping from roof to roof, Kakashi smiled at the thought of his cute genin, comforting each other. The last war had been hard on all of them emotionally and he personally knew how cuddly Shikako could get, when upset. With Naruto out visiting the Kazekage, he was glad Sasuke was pulling his weight and helping their teammate. 

* * *

 Finding a nice spot close to the memorial stone, Kakashi made himself comfortable on a nice, thick tree branch before getting sucked back into the world of Icha Icha.

‘Oh, Taka you lucky man! Haruhi-chan is famous for her skills at -’

“Wait! Uchiha-san did _what_?”

Growling lowly, Kakashi snapped his book shut as he glared down at the two Chunin visiting the stone.

“I know! Who would have guessed that grumpy, little, bad luck charm could be so smooth?”

“Ahhh, it’s not _fair_ . That guy has the looks, the status, _and_ the skills to attract all types of girls! To find out he has the _charms_ as well?!” The Chunin groaned in despair as he clutched his head while his friend patted him sympathetically on the shoulder.

‘Anyone would look cool compared to that drama queen.’ Kakashi thought totally, unbiased, 'though I am curious to hear who my cute, little genin has been charming.’

“Pretty boys like him have all the luck!” the depressed Chunin continued to groan.

“Right? Plus, Nara-chan is a great catch! She’s talented, the Jonin Commander’s daughter, pretty and wicked smart.” Sighing in dismay, the friend picked up the pace, “I don’t blame Uchiha-san for trying to seduce her. Who knew she would be so weak to romantic poetry?”

 _‘Sasuke_ said _poetry_ to Shikako?’ Kakashi tried to picture his grumpy little genin attempting to seduce someone with love poems and immediately started to chuckle.

No way would Sasuke ever attempt to do something like that. The kid would probably burn up in embarrassment at the very thought. Those two Chunin probably misheard them or something.

Curiosity satisfied, Kakashi pulled out his book to try and finish this juicy scene. Haruhi-chan was trying to make it up to Taka by getting on her knees and-

“How romantic! Sasuke-kun said that?”

Completely pissed off that even his thoughts weren't safe from interruption, Kakashi looked down the road at the- probably- older bunch of fangirls that were squealing obnoxiously loud.

“Yes! He was holding out a piece of paper to Nara-san and clearly said; ‘Love is always in a sunshine-filled place, even if I can’t see you, can’t touch you, it’s like your by my side’ right Shikako?”

Squealing even louder, the two girls held their beet-red faces, as they cooed over the romance and sexiness of his genin.

Raising an eyebrow at the words, Kakashi wondered if maybe someone was impersonating Sasuke as a prank. No way would he ever say such words in public, let alone to Shikako.

Looking mournfully at his unfinished book, Kakashi gently put it away. Clearly, the world would not let him read it in peace until he got to the bottom of all this.

* * *

 It seemed that the whole village was talking about Shikako and Sasuke. Everywhere he went, he overheard either a ninja or civilian gossiping about what they had seen or heard from so-and-so.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he quickly made his way to the Nara compound. Landing by the gates, Kakashi gave a cheeky salute to the Nara guard, as he strolled in.

“When do you think Shikaku-sama is going to make an announcement about Shikako-chan and Uchiha-kun?”

“Mah, isn’t it a little soon for that? How troublesome, just give those kids a few months and they’ll break up.” A few Nara clan members sat nearby and gossiped over a game of go.

‘Not here too! Those rumours couldn’t actually be right...could they?’ Kakashi kept his pace casual, slowly making his way to the fields where the deer were kept. The minute he was out of sight from the other nearby Nara’s he took to the roofs and suppressed his chakra as much as possible.

His cute little genin was getting harder and harder to sneak up on, she made him so proud! Still, as her loving and considerate sensei, it was his duty to ensure that she didn’t slack in her awareness skills.

‘Hm? What’s this?’ Kakashi slowed down to a crawl as he reached the edge of the barn roof where some of the deer rested. It seemed that Sasuke and Shikako were together up ahead in the woods.

‘There’s no way that Shikako could fall for his charms, there’s just no way.’

Using shunshin to get to the trees, Kakashi caught their sent before he saw them. The _paper ink sweet grass damp earth_ of Shikako and _burnt wood lightning storm_ of Sasuke were both drenched with the smells of sweat, metal and blood. 

Up ahead in a hidden glen, laid Shikako and Sasuke, both resting in the grass with kunai and shuriken scattered around them. They both were panting heavily, as small cuts littered their bodies.

“I _won_ , so you know what that means.” panted Sasuke, smirking tiredly at a scowling Shikako.

“You _cheated…_ best six out of ten?”

Sasuke’s tired laughter filled the glen, as Shikako grumpily began to heal her cuts before slapping her green chakra filled hand over his face.

Hiding in the branches of a nearby tree, Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan to immortalize this scene.

‘This. _This_ is what I wanted to protect. My team, safe and happy.’ he thought fondly.

“Come on, Shikako! A deal's a deal...unless you’re too chicken to uphold your half of the bargain?” Sasuke teased, pushing her hands away from his face and rolling to the side. He propped his head on his arm and smirked at her as he curled his body towards her.

‘If I didn’t know any better I would say Sasuke is...flirting?’ Narrowing his eye, Kakashi leaned forward, trying to catch any hints he could see in his body language.

Shikako groaned in annoyance before rolling to the side, facing Sasuke and cutting the distance between them. They were only a few inches away from each other.

‘No, I shouldn’t jump to crazy conclusions, my kids have always been close. This is all innocent.’ Kakashi tried to keep calm, making sure that his chakra didn’t even ripple in agitation.  

“I wish you had never found that piece of paper!” Shikako whined, throwing her arm over her eyes.

“If you didn’t want me to find it then you should have hidden it better.” Sasuke laughed, reaching out to poke her in her stomach.

Shikako glared at him, for the poke before rolling back onto her back.

“Fine! But don’t you dare laugh!”

Sasuke’s smile softened to something warm. “I won’t.”

Breathing quietly through his nose, Kakashi kept himself very still as Shikako glanced quickly around the glen before taking a deep breath. Softly, she began to sing an unfamiliar song.

“Just listening quietly to the wind in the sky together, you’re no longer here with me, but the words I’ve written over and over have flown as if they were feathers and disappeared.”

Sasuke looked spellbound as he listened to Shikako slowly grow more confident and sing a bit louder.

“Love is always in a sunshine-filled place, even if I can’t see you, can’t touch you, it’s like your by my side.”

Kakashi stared dumbfounded at his surprising kunoichi, he had no idea she could sing, let alone write a song about a person that they had lost yet still loved.

“Just softly speaking to the trees in the forest, to the rain, as if to cheer me up. Walking upon a yet damp ground, a road to be.”

Shikako didn’t have the loveliest voice he had ever heard, but there was a sincerity in her voice that was pleasing to the ear.

“Love is always like looking through clear water, go to accept it and it leaves, just like you.” Shikako slowly turned her head towards Sasuke as she sang the last lines.

“Love is always in a sunshine-filled place, even if I can’t see you, can’t touch you, it’s like your by my side.”

“Beautiful.” Sasuke murmured, keeping his voice as low and soft as possible.

The whole glen seemed to be holding its breath in as Kakashi watched Sasuke and Shikako lean their heads closer to each other. Just when they were a breath away from touching, he covered his Sharingan and noisily landed in the field.

Shikako and Sasuke quickly jumped into a fighting stance before relaxing at the sight of their sensei.

“Yo! How are my cute little genin today?” he eye smiled at them, acting as oblivious as possible to Sasuke’s disgruntlement at being interrupted and Shikako’s embarrassment.

“Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?”

“Mahh I was lost on the road of life and suddenly realized that I hadn’t seen my adorable students in a while.” Pulling out a white handkerchief, Kakashi began to pretend to wipe tears from his visible eye, “Your sensei was feeling so lonely so I decided to find you. Aren’t I lucky that you were both together?”

“Yeah _right_ ,” Sasuke grumbled.

Shikako smiled in fondness at his antics before inviting Kakashi to join her family for dinner that evening.

“You’re right sensei. It has been a while.”

Sauntering closer to his favourite student, Kakashi gave her head a soft pat.

‘What a good child!’ He eye smiled at her kindly before turning to face his scowling student.

“Thanks. Also, Sasuke do you have a moment? I need to speak with you about something _important_.”

Straightening to attention, Sasuke followed Kakashi as he led them further away from Shikako and towards another part of the woods.

* * *

 

“What happened, sensei?”

“You know...all day I’ve been trying to read my new Icha Icha book. Yet no matter how hard I tried, I kept getting interrupted...do you know why Sasuke?”  Kakashi drawled, slowly invading Sasuke’s space.

“...You want to talk about your porn book? Sensei, I thought you had something _important_ to say…” He grumbled, looking away in annoyance as he began to ignore Kakashi.

“Oh, this is _important_ Sasuke,” Kakashi said with a calm demeanour, while his actions were the complete opposite as Kakashi gripped Sasuke’s shoulder tightly, only discomforting the shinobi slightly, but still conveying the message that was being sent to him.

“First I need you to answer a simple little question, understood?”

Kakashi waited for Sasuke to nod in agreement before, continuing, “Are you dating Shikako?”

Sasuke’s pale skin turned a rosy red for a moment before he managed to suppress his blush.

“...Yes.”

“I see. Of course, you two were always close. I really should have seen this coming,” Kakashi laughed lightly, still not letting go of Sasuke’s shoulder, if anything, his grip grew tighter.

“Still, this _is_ our precious teammate, right? So we are treating her with respect and not pushing her boundaries _right_?” Kakashi fake sighed in concern, as Sasuke grew more uncomfortable under his hand.

“I only ask because I remember how it was like to be, young and hormone driven. Girls were these mysterious beings that made my heart race and my body hard-”

“Kakashi-sensei, please! I swear I am not pushing Shikako, besides we’re not ready for that step yet.” Sasuke cried, his face, red as a tomato, as he avoided looking at Kakashi’s face.

“Good. So long as you are aware.” Kakashi smiled, letting his grip go and giving Sasuke’s shoulder an assuring pat.

“Now, let’s get back to that teammate of ours, hmm? She must be worried.” Sasuke gave Kakashi a cautious stare, before rolling his shoulder.

Making his way back to the glen, Kakashi hummed happily as Sasuke slowly made his way behind him.

* * *

 

Shikako had finished cleaning up the scattered kunai and shuriken and was now sitting under the tree with a book.

“Welcome back! I hope everything is ok?”

“Yes, Sasuke and I had a most enlightening talk. Well, I’ll see you lovebirds at dinner.” Kakashi winked at a suddenly red-faced Shikako, “Remember to practice safe sex. No need to make me a grand-sensei any time soon.”

“KAKASHI-SENSEI!”

“SENSEI!”

Laughing loudly at the two outraged cries, Kakashi made his way back to his apartment. It really was a perfect day.

FIN


End file.
